


败北的男人（中篇）

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 肉车一辆





	败北的男人（中篇）

美国队长回到史塔克大厦，刚走出电梯，一股发酵的酒味扑面而来。Steve皱起眉头，迈腿步入客厅。沙发上正躺着一只醉猫，领带被随意扔在地上，看起来的确喝了不少，背对着Steve，呻吟着，他好像很热，Steve稍微靠近一些，随即感受到灼人的热浪。  
“Steve……”  
一声低吟窜进Steve耳朵，痒痒的，充满情欲，沙哑得仿佛就在耳边低喃。Steve这才明白Tony在干什么，一边意淫着自己，一边自慰。浓郁的酒味有点呛人，让Steve鼻子很难受，美国队长不知道他喝了多少，可却没有忘记，他们还在冷战期。  
刚想转身离开，手腕却被拉着了。  
“Steve……”Tony的声音带着蛊惑，“Honey……”  
Steve没有理他，男人的手指与他十指交缠起来，湿湿滑滑的东西同时舔舐在指尖。极其讨好，和引诱，软濡地掠过指缝间。  
“别乱发情。”美国队长眉头皱得死紧，曲起手指想抽回，却被死死拉住。  
可能是因为酒精催化，Tony一心只想捉住眼前的恋人。他从沙发上坐起来，从背后伸手揽住Steve腰身，一点点地撩起他的T恤，吻也随之而至。亲昵地轻轻扫过腰际皮肤，呼出的热气印在上面，灼得烫人，像要让这具躯体也感染上酒精一样，惹得Steve泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……”不能跟一个喝醉的人计较，Steve自我安慰，却没有意识到，这其实是他一贯对恋人的宠溺。Tony的手伸进他的牛仔裤，按在那处还没勃起的阴茎上。  
“别太过分……回房间醒醒酒……”Steve按住他的手，却像被Tony报复似的，咬了咬腰际。  
十指紧扣手松开，Tony的手指爬上他胸膛。这男人根本没听见，两指间夹住那颗诱人的凸起，然后用指腹揉搓，挑逗，乳尖渐渐地挺立起来，Tony似乎很高兴，“Honey，你也想要吗？”  
“……”  
“我想跟你做爱……”Tony的醉话钻进Steve耳里，煞有其事地保证，“像我刚才意淫你时一样……Honey，我会让你很爽的。”  
有人能将意淫内容这么理直气壮告诉当事人？Steve不知道他们是不是世上唯一一对冷战期依然会做爱的恋人。他只知道，对这只醉猫的宠溺，似乎已经变成了习惯，而Tony则利用这种习惯越发地肆无忌惮起来。  
牛仔裤随着手上撸动的动作越褪越下，Tony咬了口Steve的屁股蛋子，惹得他喉间溢出一声痛吟，“唔……”看见那里被色情地印上一抹鲜红牙印，Tony才伸出舌尖去舔舐。忽如而来的疼痛，居然让Steve的阴茎完全勃起了，随后濡湿的触感则让臀部肌肉猛地收缩起来。Tony手掌握着柱身，熟门熟路地一路挑逗他的敏感带，上下套弄。  
湿滑的舌头从屁股蛋子一路滑至后穴口，唾液的痕迹，淫秽得色情。舌尖描绘着那里的皱褶，然后探了进去。Tony按着想要逃离的身体，蠕动的肉壁夹住了他的舌头。Steve涨红着脸，抿紧唇，怪异的触感从后穴传来，舌头像蛇一样钻进去，横冲直撞，在肉壁上舔舐，使得原本就痒的媚肉更加难受。双腿因熟悉的快感打着颤，小腹逐渐传来一阵阵痉挛，Tony的手还在撸动着阴茎，顶端小孔上溢出的液体将他的手指沾湿了。  
后穴的瘙痒和阴茎被技巧性地玩弄，使得Steve射了出来。Tony依旧坐在沙发上，抱着Steve的腰身，将脸埋在他腰侧，像极了猫咪在撒娇，“Honey……”  
Steve转身，盯着醉得脸色通红的男人，“回房间去……”  
于是，钢铁侠听话地跟着美国队长回去了。只是，刚躺到床上，趁美国队长没注意时，Tony用铁链将他双手锁在了身后，“Honey，帮我脱衣服好不好？”  
Steve有点生气，“你锁着我，我怎么脱？”  
“你可以用嘴。”  
此话一出，美国队长脸都黑了，开始怀疑这混球是不是真的醉了。Tony见他瞪着自己，立即凑过去，亲昵讨好地去吻他的脖子，“好不好？”反正这手铐是为他特制的，不怕他会忽然将他拎出门外，关门。  
Steve无奈，低头咬上他衬衫纽扣，艰难地一颗颗将纽扣咬开。舌尖配合着牙齿，若隐若现地撩着Tony，忽然觉得更加饿了，“裤子。”  
抬眼瞪了眼男人，Steve看见Tony眼里有着恶作剧的戏谑，他的身体出汗了，不知道是因为热，还是因为情欲被挑起了。Steve俯身，用牙齿咬着西装裤的拉链，将他往下拉。他的动作很缓慢，彷如在报复般让Tony看得清清楚楚。双手被反剪在身后，很不舒服，让Steve有点难受。  
“Honey，让我爱你好不好？”Tony伸手抬起Steve的下颚，吻了上去，舔过唇，旖旎地探索。  
美国队长是被蛊惑的，他这样告诉自己，然后直起身，在Tony身上跨开了腿。然后，坐了下去。一下子被填满，酸胀感让Steve打了个激灵，柠起眉头。Tony扶着他的腰，开始向上挺动起来。  
Steve双手受制，所有受力点都在那玩意上，可自从第一下后，后面的顶撞犹如狂风暴雨般。肉壁的软热，使得Tony发了狂，死命地横冲直撞。Steve被顶得上下起伏着，胸前凸起的肉粒被Tony抿在唇里吸吮。  
Steve仰起头，大脑有点混沌，每一次抽插的快感都让他又痛又爽。大腿肌肉绷紧，传来抽搐般的疼痛，肉壁被插得一塌糊涂，湿哒哒的液体流得大腿根一片。  
Tony吻咬着Steve的身体，感受着恋人情动带来的痉挛，绞得他很爽。每一次挤压顶撞凸起的敏感点，Steve的身体都会再一次绷紧，后穴痒得过分，想要被狠狠地顶撞，想要被操进床单里。  
感觉到后穴的痉挛收缩，Tony知道Steve要高潮了，故意用声音在耳边引诱他，“Honey……”  
痒痒的，连脚趾都卷缩起来，Steve咬着牙高潮了。肉壁绞紧了阴茎，挤压着Tony，让他也同时射了出来，榨出最后一滴精液，那肉壁却仍然在痉挛。  
Tony抱着Steve，吻着他的身体，延续着他的高潮……  
其实，他们还在冷战。


End file.
